Momentos
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Diferentes momentos cumbre que formaron la historia de amor entre Asuna y Kirito (primer fic!)


_**Momentos:**_

Porque hasta esa primer batalla no le había prestado demasiada atención. Tenia en claro que era una chiquilla, posiblemente novata, y aunque le sugirió que formaran equipo estaba seguro de que la mayor parte del trabajo recaería sobre él.

Que sorpresa se llevó, cuando tras el primer encuentro, y la consiguiente derrota al villano de turno, descubrió que su compañera era totalmente diestra en el arte de la espada (no llegando a su nivel por supuesto) pero tenía excelente técnica, buenos reflejos, una velocidad sorprendente y un estilo completamente marcado.

Además de que Asuna (ese era su nombre) tenía unas piernas sorprendentemente largas y muy bonitas...

Claro que ese detalle Kirito decidió censurarlo en alguna parte de su cerebro, no vaya a ser que cosas como esas le fueran a traer problemas, y le jugaran en contra.

...

Aquella vez que ella lo encontró dormido (o intentando dormir) bajo el árbol, no le prestó demasiada atención. Se concentró en su mundo de sueños, y dejó que la recién llegada lidiara sola con su malhumor, y con sus órdenes. Él no aceptaba las directivas de nadie, y mucho menos si estas provenían de una chica impaciente y temperamental como esa, así que dándole la espalda sobre el mullido colchón de hierba esmeralda, la anuló de su sistema, seguro que pronto dejaría de importunarle.

Profundo susto se llevó, cuando al abrir los ojos tiempo después, sus pupilas se encontraron con un espectáculo que lo dejó mudo y tieso por aproximadamente sesenta segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que se levantara de un salto, con una inquietud extraña y vergonzosa recorriendo sus miembros; porque allí junto a él en la pradera se encontraba dormida su odiosa ex compañera. Y no fue eso lo que lo desconcertó tanto, o quizás sí. Sino el hecho de que estaba durmiendo tan cerca, de que podía oírla respirar apaciblemente, y lo que era más vergonzoso aún; había usado esos sesenta segundos miserables para observarla a su antojo.

Así descubrió que Asuna no solo era dueña de unas largas y bonitas piernas, sino que la luz del atardecer le confería un aura tranquila y delicada, su cabello parecía oro liquido desparramado de cualquier forma sobre el césped, su piel cremosa parecía resplandecer con los últimos rayos del sol, y sus labios nunca le parecieron tan cercanos y tentadores como en aquel momento... como un imán a punto de ejercer su magnetismo...

Y tal vez fue ese pequeño descubrimiento el que lo obligó a moverse disparado como alma que lleva el diablo con el corazón de pronto galopándose en la garganta ante su súbito descaro, estaba seguro que a la muchacha no le hubiera hecho mucha gracia advertir lo cerca que estaban, y lo invasivo de sus ojos sobre ella.

Así que volvió a guardar todo esos detalles en el fondo de su subconsciente, y debatió consigo por si debía irse (lo cual a su juicio era lo más razonable) o quedarse a esperar lo que fuera que sucediera cuando esta se dignara a despertar. Resignado se quedó a varios pasos como guardián para que nadie osara aprovecharse de su descanso.

O por lo menos esa fue la excusa más creíble que se le ocurrió.

Y Asuna despertó una hora después, completamente desorientada, y él tuvo que suprimir la risa al ver esos ojos color avellana parpadeando llenos de sueño, y el rasgo no muy femenino del hilo de saliva colgando de sus labios, ni hablar de su cabello lleno de pasto al igual que la mejilla que había usado sobre la pradera. ¿Quien hubiera dicho que él habría de tener el placer de ver a la grandiosa subcomandante de _Los Caballeros de Sangre_ en tal bochornoso momento?

Y más cuando Asuna se las arregló para obligarlo a que le aceptara una invitación a cenar (O fue al revés?) para olvidar ese vergonzoso incidente. Él nunca supo que fue lo que lo obligó a aceptar tamaño invitación, si fue el recuerdo de ese rostro dormido y vulnerable, o el furor hipnotizante que latía en esos ojos color miel, mientras esperaba que le respondiera.

...

A partir de ese momento el azar hizo que se reencontraran de tanto en tanto, él siempre fingiendo molestia y fastidio, aunque en el fondo las mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago cada vez que veía ese cabello color mandarina flotando en el aire, y la sonrisa no-tan-forzada que le dedicaba cuando el destino decidía unirlos en alguna misión. Y oía la voz femenina exponiendo su nombre antes de pedirle o decirle algo importante.

_-Kirito-kun..._

Y nunca consideró el extraño grado de satisfacción que experimentaría cada vez que oía su nombre inventado saliendo de aquellos labios sonrientes.

Así aprendió un poco más de ella: aparte de piernas bonitas y un rostro angelical, tenía un carácter irascible (que sumaba puntos en vez de restarlos), y por sobre todo Asuna era una gran cocinera, y él un comensal frecuente a su mesa. Aunque siempre se las ingeniaba para que todo pareciera que le estaba haciendo un favor al hacerle compañía. Él no podía negar lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus sandwiches, y de sus bocadillos. Realmente aquella pelirroja no cesaba de sorprenderlo.

…

Klein fue su primer amigo en el juego, y pese a que no se portó como debiera al abandonarlo a su suerte cuando se descubrió que nadie podía desconectarse de SAO, el joven samurai no perdía oportunidad de mostrarse amistoso cada vez que alguna batalla los cruzaba, y él se sentía feliz y levemente orgulloso de que Klein no hubiera desaparecido en el trayecto del juego, llegando a ser el líder de un grupo pequeño, pero fiel a su estilo.

Sin embargo hubo algo que terminó por delimitar el terreno que pisaba cada uno. Eran obvias las miradas de admiración que el pelirrojo le echaba a la hermosa subcomandante de _Los Caballeros de Sangre_, y no solo había admiración en sus orbes, era algo más profundo: algo magnético, fascinante.

Y lo supo muy bien porque era lo mismo que comenzaba a ocurrirle a él cada vez que esas pupilas color miel lo miraban, y le quitaban el aire, llenando su estomago de una burbujeante y cosquillosa sensación.

Klein estaba fascinado por Asuna, y no podía culparlo. A Kirito le pasaba lo mismo, aunque él sabía disimularlo muy bien pese a que no quisiera reconocerlo. E hizo lo que cualquiera hombre celoso haría en su posición, le dejó bien en claro que tendría competencia, y que _esa _era una batalla la cual no estaba dispuesto a perder. Y Klein graciosamente dio un paso al costado y aceptó su derrota en silencio, aunque eso no quiso decir que no siguió admirando a la muchacha con ojos soñadores, diciéndose para sí la 'gran suerte que ese espadachín oscuro tenía', aunque el jovencito en cuestión no se dio por aludido, y renegaba entre dientes cualquier alusión a que eran -o pronto serían- pareja.

…

Los sentimientos de Asuna le eran ajenos y confusos. Ella era independiente, orgullosa, soberbia y temeraria. No dudaba usar su poder sobre él para sobornarlo, y al mismo tiempo podía ser suave y dócil como el viento de primavera. Sin duda esa chica era un misterio, cuando creía conocerla un poco más y saber que estaba pensando, repentinamente le sorprendía con algo impensado, sin embargo no podía alejarse cada vez que le pedía ayuda en alguna tarea inverosímil.

¡Ayuda a él! Que desde el principio supo que era un jugador solitario.

Aunque desde ese ultimo tiempo a esta parte, aquello estaba cambiando. Normalmente Kirito solía acompañar a Asuna en lugar de ese odioso guardaespaldas suyo. Kuradeel quien transitaba la mitad de la veintena, parecía tener cierta obsesión enfermiza con la muchacha que custodiaba, y eso francamente irritaba al joven espadachín. Desde el primer momento en que vio a Asuna esgrimiendo elegantemente su espada supo que ella iba a llegar muy lejos dentro del juego, y que sería aún mas hermosa, osada y valiente que nunca, rasgos que nadie tendría derecho a controlar, mucho menos ese hombre escuálido y aprovechado que tenia por escolta.

La antipatía mutua que ambos hombres sentían al estar frente a frente podía percibirse en el aire, no había modo en que Kirito permitiera que Asuna siguiera aceptando la compañía de ese ser arrogante (además de que esa muchacha era una de los jugadores más fuertes que conocía, y se le hacía en extremo risible que saliera a todos lados con una escolta, aunque se guardó muy bien de comentárselo. Conociendo el carácter irascible que ella poseía, lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada) así que se las arregló para deshacerse de él todas las veces que pudo, hasta que lo inevitable se hizo presente y ambos tuvieron que medirse en un duelo. En el cual Kirito resultó vencedor derrotando fácilmente a Kuradeel al quebrar su espada de un simple golpe, y dando como resultado que Asuna lo mandara al cuartel general con el rabo entre las piernas.

A partir de ahí algo hizo un quiebre entre esos dos, quienes eran lo suficientemente cercanos para ser amigos, pero lo suficientemente lejanos para ser algo _más_ que eso. Como amigos aún había muchas cosas que no sabían uno del otro, por ejemplo ¿Porque Kirito mostraba tanta reticencia a la hora de formar equipo con alguien? ¿Porque no tenía compañeros en el juego? (Intuía que admiradoras no le faltaban, pero de momento no estaba interesada en eso) El chico le parecía una buena persona, aunque algo excéntrico y tímido.

Kirito por otro lado se sentía desbordado por la personalidad avasallante de ella, Asuna tenia seguidores por doquier, donde fuera que iba siempre llamaba la atención; ya sea por su belleza, o por los colores de su uniforme, siempre había gente que la adoraba como si fuera alguna _Idol _famosa, ojos masculinos la seguían por donde quiera que iba, y hasta de sus propios labios lo había oído de broma aquella vez que compartieron una cena en casa de ella:

_' ¡No me mires así! Esa es la misma mirada que suelen darme mis pretendientes antes de pedirme matrimonio...'_

Ahora sabía que Asuna lo había dicho a modo de chiste, pero siempre se preguntó que tan cierto sería, y quienes habrían sido los valientes en exponer tales intenciones. Por supuesto la inquietud que sintió en aquel momento nunca la supo explicar.

…

La ansiedad, sobresalto y sorpresa que experimentó al ver a Asuna, lanzarse de bruces contra el peligroso _The Gleam Eyes_, para defender a los ineptos de la _Armada_, hizo que sus entrañas se contrajeran y apareciera fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de la muerte de Sachi. El terrible dolor de una herida que aún no se cicatrizaba (y dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera), y la sensación de perdida fue tan real, tan patente, que ni siquiera pensó lo que hacía antes de saltar tras la muchacha que empuñando su espada resistía los embates de ese demonio, y gritando con angustia su nombre se ubicó junto a ella para fortalecer su vinculo, y evitar el golpe certero que estuvo a punto de derribarla.

Y quizás fue en ese momento, cuando veía su cabello anaranjado flamear en el aire tras la danza de su espada, la precisión en sus movimientos, y la seriedad de su rostro, el miedo reflejado en sus cristalinos ojos color almendra que Kirito supo -por fin- la verdad.

Una verdad que ya no podía callar por mas tiempo porque se desbordaba de su pecho. Ese sentimiento que a lo largo de casi dos años intentó mitigarlo de todas las formas posibles, pero que crecía conforme él se negaba: se había enamorado locamente de esa hermosa guerrera.

Sí, estaba fascinado por ella: por toda ella, por su personalidad, carisma, carácter, y su belleza que parecía acrecentarse con cada estoque.

Y fue eso, el deseo de superarse, de protegerla, que pudo desplegar su técnica secreta de Dual Blade: _Starburst Stream _por primera vez y derrotar al jefe del piso, aunque esto casi le costó la vida. Sin embargo no pudo quejarse de los resultados que obtuvo; un cálido abrazo que empezó a fundir las murallas de hielo que rodeaban su corazón, y el llanto desesperado que ella emitió al notar su peligroso proceder. Y fue en ese momento, mientras que ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, y tímidamente le devolvía el gesto, que se permitió pensar que tal vez -y solo tal vez- Asuna experimentaba los mismos sentimientos complejos que él.

...

Luego de eso todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Asuna decidió tomarse unas vacaciones del frente de batalla, anunciando que dejaría su gremio por tiempo indefinido, y aludiendo además que estaba terriblemente agotada de tanta responsabilidad.

Kirito lo dudaba. La hermosa subcomandante era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, intuía que había algo más atrás de esa apresurada decisión, más sin embargo se guardó su sospecha y consintió en escoltarla hasta la base general de _Los Caballeros de Sangre._

Por otro lado Heathcliff, el benévolo Líder de la organización no pareció muy feliz con la idea de que la joven se tomara un tiempo de descanso. Y aludió que el culpable no era otro más que el espadachín oscuro, que había sembrado semejante discordia en la mente de la chica para así disuadirla a dejarlos. Y sin otro motivo, lo retó a duelo; si Kirito ganaba podía llevarse a Asuna (de momento el joven trataba de no indagar en las connotaciones que esa frase representaba a su pulso que de pronto se hubo disparado), en cambio si perdía el duelo, no solo ella debía quedarse allí, sino que él también.

Y eso le pareció injusto. Pero debido al gran orgullo que tenía se prometió a si mismo ganar por Asuna, y concederle su añorado tiempo de descanso.

En cambio sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando Heathcliff lo derrotó, aprovechándose de una ventaja extraña (y haciendo trampa, aunque eso lo supo mucho después), que terminó por derrocarlo pomposamente, y antes de que pudiera comprender lo que realmente sucedía, tenía a la muchacha frente a él con las manos enlazadas pidiéndole perdón por obligarle a aceptar un duelo que nunca estuvo en sus planes.

Asuna realmente sufrió su derrota, pero no era porque sintiera humillación -vergüenza- o algo semejante, no. Ella se sentía responsable de lo que le había pasado a Kirito, de que de pronto se viera exigido a ser miembro de un gremio -algo que sabía detestaba- por causa de ella.

Y lo que era un peor, debió de dejar su sobrio, amado y misterioso atuendo para vestir el deslumbrante blanco y carmesí, emblema del gremio _Caballeros de Sangre_, y no importaba que Asuna le dijera que se veía bien. Kirito se sentía en extremo incomodo, ridículo y _expuesto_.

Aunque reflexionando, mientras veía a la chica de cabello mandarina sentada frente a él en aquel sencillo sillón en la sala principal del gremio, con sus elegantes y delgadas piernas cruzadas en su dirección, se dijo que la perspectiva podría ser muy beneficiosa. Y viendo su porte, siempre tan delicado, demasiado hermoso y perfecto para ser real, su razonamiento consintió en que formar parte de una _party_ que diera como resultado la compañía de esa increíble y bella criatura, no debería -jamás- ser malo, y hasta podría ser divertido.

Y quizás finalmente había llegado el momento de terminar de vomitar su miseria. Había muchas cosas de si que la muchacha desconocía, y conforme el extraño vinculo de amistad entre ambos se afianzaba, él intuía que ya no le quedaba escapatoria. Que la verdad debía salir a luz, junto a todos sus traumas.

Y eso hizo.

Asuna lo escuchó con calma, sonriéndole con simpatía y comprensión, mientras le narraba su paso por el gremio de los _Gatos negros de la Luna llena_, y la consiguiente muerte de Sachi, algo que siguió persiguiéndolo todo ese tiempo. Y que parecía agravarse cada vez que la muchacha frente a él se encontraba en peligro.

Sin embargo lo que Asuna hizo tras oír su confesión lo dejó sorprendido y pasmado. Ella se había levantado de su cómoda posición, y atravesando la distancia entre ambos, tomó su rostro entre sus manos pequeñas, y con voz suave le prometió algo que se ocuparía de cumplir para siempre jamás.

_'Yo te protegeré...'_

Y con sorpresa, bochorno y no poco temor, descubrió como el espacio entre sus rostros comenzaba a acortarse de modo que fue muy consciente de esos labios que se acercaban con cierto titubeo, y como la miel de sus ojos vibró al encontrar su confundida mirada. Pero él estaba tieso y maravillado, y dejó que las manos de ella -que aún seguían sujetándole las mejillas- hicieran el impulso final, Kirito estaba entregado, rendido a que Asuna hiciera lo que quisiera...

Quizás no supo transmitir bien eso, porque en el ultimo segundo, ella cambio de opinión y apoyó la cabeza del abochornado chico contra su pecho, y aunque sabía que lo que _sentía _no era real, que el calor familiar que ella emanaba era falso, y que aún el suave, rítmico sonido de su corazón latiendo bajo el uniforme, era tan solo una simulación de algo que aquí no existía, se permitió contener el aliento, para que ella no advirtiera lo traicionero de sus propias emociones.

_'… Porque yo no voy a morir...'_ siguió ella, completando lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Y para su peor vergüenza, advirtió la femenina voz resonar en su garganta, reverberando en su pecho, y el gesto le pareció tan íntimo, tan cálido, que a punto estuvo de derruir sus fortalezas, y rodearla con sus brazos. Necesitaba sentir -aunque sea de esa forma- la calidez tangible de su cuerpo, y que eso terminara de derretirlo de una vez.

Pero le faltó coraje, determinación. Porque ante ella se encontraba desprotegido, vulnerable y no sabía como actuar, así que dejó caer las manos que se habían alzado para estrecharla, y se dejó amoldar sin proferir palabras, al abrazo que la muchacha le daba.

…

Sentía que todo estaba entrando en un ritmo vertiginoso; las palabras dulces de Asuna ¿que significaban? ¿era buena o mala idea estar en la misma organización que ella?, el dulce calor de sus brazos que parecía quemar sus defensas sin que él pudiera evitarlo, y ese afán de protegerlo... Si tuviera la valentía de hablarle con propiedad le confesaría el nudo de sentimientos que tenía encima, el enojo, la rabia y el malhumor que ella le inspiraba. Pero sus emociones apenas las entendía él, y siendo tan antisocial y corto de palabras... ¿Cómo podía develarlas a ella sin quedar como un idiota? Seguramente solo haría el ridículo. Con el alud de admiradores que Asuna tenía dentro y fuera de la organización a la que pertenecía, ella misma le había dicho medio en broma, medio en serio que estaba cansada de los variados intentos de conquista de sus seguidores. ¿Y ser uno más del montón, otro _fanboy_? No gracias, realmente eso no entraba en sus planes, preferiría seguir soportando el peso de sus sentimientos sin caer en la vergüenza.

Sin embargo su idea quedó anulada en alguna parte de su cerebro, en el mismo momento en que Kuradeel (luego de haber asesinado a Godfrey) y tras tenderles una emboscada en el viaje de entrenamiento que realizaban, buscara vengarse de su vergonzosa derrota en el duelo anterior, y lo envenenara con un liquido paralizante. Quedando al joven espadachín momentáneamente indefenso en el suelo arenoso, ventaja que el ex guardaespaldas usó para atacarlo todas las veces que quiso dejándolo casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

Allí, en medio del desierto en el piso 55 con el peso de una muerte que bien pudo evitarse, Kirito comprendió que su hora había llegado, pues no solo se encontraba ante un caballero desleal, sino ante un miembro del gremio criminal _Ataúd Risueño_, quien no tendría reparo de despojarlo de la poca vida que le quedaba. Y lo demostró con los diferentes estacazos que lo atravesaron de lado a lado como si fuera una hoja de papel.

Y fue en ese momento, donde su _HP _y vitalidad se derramaba de las profundas heridas en su cuerpo, cuando se encontraba listo para expirar el último aliento y escapar, que la recordó; Asuna. La hermosa chica que había logrado alterar su mundo torcido con su sonrisa, y fue como un rayo de luz en su propia oscuridad, que despertándolo del letargo logró bloquear aquel ultimo ataque de Kuradeel, frenando el filo de la espada con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, evitando quizás que le diera el golpe de gracia.

Pero por Asuna que aún no podía darse por vencido. Aún debía luchar. Ella se merecía que siguiera luchando con todas fuerzas.

Y ella fue la heroína indiscutida, pues veloz como un rayo -y haciendo honor al apodo que jamás le quedó tan perfecto como en ese momento- en menos de un segundo como si fuera producto de su embotada mente, se encontró de pie frente a él, su rostro pálido y cuajado de lágrimas no evitó que rebatiera el asalto de Kuradeel y le propinara un golpe que logró desarmarlo temporalmente.

Lo demás ocurrió como en un santiamén: ella cuidándole, reviviéndolo, brindándole contención, para finalmente dirigirse como la líder altiva que aún era, hacia el traidor que imploraba piedad.

Y aún así con medio cuerpo paralizado, Kirito observó en primera fila como el cabello anaranjado se desplegaba en el aire como un estandarte victorioso, cada vez que ella manejaba su delgado florete a la velocidad de la luz, infringiendo cientos de cortes en el cuerpo impasible del ex escolta. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos, tan precisos y elegantes, como los de una bailarina de ballet. Las acciones de su cuerpo destilaban delicadeza, pero sobre todo había fuerza y exactitud en cada gesto de defensa o ataque. Era increíble entender como aquellas manos pequeñas manejaban con tanta destreza una espada, emblema masculino desde siempre. Sin embargo ver como la muchacha se desenvolvía con su estoque lo llenaba de una inquietud extraña y dulce a la vez.

Para ese entonces Kuradeel suplicaba clemencia de rodillas, mientras pedía perdón argumentando mentiras a diestra y siniestra, y el filo de la delgada espada de Asuna se detuvo a pocos centímetros de terminar su cometido. Kirito pudo advertir el dejo de duda en sus hermosos ojos color miel. Ella podía ser dura y desalmada, pero no era una asesina. Y fue eso lo que la abstuvo de terminar con la vida de aquel desgraciado, bajando parcialmente su espada.

Sin embargo Kuradeel estaba acostumbrado a jugar sus cartas como un tramposo hipócrita, y sonriendo cínicamente aprovechó su momentáneo titubeo, para desarmarla, arrojando su arma lejos de ella, e imponiéndose triunfante frente a la horrorizada chica quien de pronto se encontraba indefensa en el suelo arenoso.

Y Kirito nunca olvidaría las sucias palabras que le escupió con igual sarcasmo antes de alzar el acero con obvia intención. El gesto era inequívoco, y fue suficiente para impulsarlo sobre sus pies pese a la momentánea parálisis que aún persistía en su cuerpo, y bloquear el golpe con su brazo, el que actuó a modo de escudo, pese a que luego su mano terminó siendo amputada por la violencia del corte. Pero ese detalle no le molestó, de hecho sirvió para avivar la cólera que nacía dentro de él. La ira había anestesiado milagrosamente su dolor. Lo único importante era que ella estuviera bien.

No se permitiría verla morir frente a sus ojos si pudiera evitarlo.

Y fue ese último pensamiento que terminó de resquebrajar su idea de mantenerse al margen de sus sentimientos, pues al segundo siguiente había atravesado ferozmente con su puño sano el estomago de su adversario, despojándole lo poco de vida _HP_ que aún le quedaba. Kuradeel sonrió irónicamente, al parecer ignorando que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, gracias a la herida mortal que lo cruzaba de punta a punta, y aunque comprendía que le quedaba poco tiempo de lucidez, se las arregló para mirar a la chica que mantenía sus horrorizados ojos sobre él sin una pizca de compasión, y luego dirigió su atención al joven espadachín quien estaba muy tranquilo, pese a que respiraba trabajosamente, y ensanchando la horrible sonrisa, murmuró claramente antes de terminar de derrumbarse.

_'Asesino'_

Y el cuerpo del traidor se convirtió en partículas que se disolvieron antes de que Kirito pudiera responder algo. Entonces el peso de lo que había hecho le cayó sobre los hombros, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran bajo su peso y se desplomara sobre el suelo, su brazo magullado cayendo vacíamente a su lado, como lo que era; algo yerto, y sin vida.

Apenas pudo pensar que decir en una situación semejante, cuando advirtió los ligeros pasos detrás, y luego la bien conocida presencia de Asuna, que impregnó su alrededor con el ligero aroma frutal de su cabello, y él estuvo a punto de hacer algún comentario gracioso que rompiera el ambiente tenso, cuando claramente escuchó una palabra _´Perdón...' _y luego una serie de sollozos ahogados, que rápidamente escaló en llanto, seguidos de un torrente de frases desesperadas _'Lo siento, fue mi culpa... Mira lo que te ocasiono... Lo mejor será que me aleje de ti __de __ahora en más__...'_

Y fue eso último dicho con tanta emoción y dolor, lo que obligó a Kirito a darse vuelta, encontrándose a la muchacha de rodillas frente a él, su cuerpo convulsionado por el llanto, mientras las lágrimas caían sin que Asuna hiciera algo por evitarlas.

_'Perdón...'_

Pero él no quería que ella siguiera arrepintiéndose de algo que no era su culpa, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar lo que hacía, rodeó los hombros de la muchacha con su brazo bueno, e inmediatamente fue en busca de sus labios, devorándolos de un beso hambriento.

Tal vez fue consciente de lo que hubo hecho, cuando tras varios segundos de vacilación, los que Kirito usó para acercarla más hacia si, ella finalmente le devolvió la caricia con timidez, rindiendo sus labios ante tanta insistencia. Y él se sintió en el cielo.

El sabor de su beso fue increíblemente adictivo y hubiera seguido por siempre de no ser por la imperiosa necesidad de aire que tuvieron sus pulmones, y tuvo que detenerse a regañadientes cuando la muchacha rompió el momento y se alejó apenas unos centímetros con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello. Entonces Kirito se sintió en la necesidad de explicar lo que para esas alturas era completamente obvio.

_'Mi vida te pertenece...'_

Esperaba no tener que decir más que eso, nunca fue bueno con las palabras, y no iba a empezar siéndolo en ese momento.

_'Yo también te protegeré...' _replicó ella con voz pequeña, como olvidando que tan solo ellos se encontraban en aquel lugar desértico.

Que Asuna reiterara la misma promesa que le había hecho horas atrás en el cuartel general, le dio pie para que él añadiera con voz suave, no muy consciente de lo que decía:

_'Esta noche quiero estar contigo...'_

…

_'Esta noche quiero estar contigo...'_

Repasando meticulosamente sus palabras -mucho tiempo después, vale decir. Cuando ya era entrada la noche en _Se__l__mburg_- no halló nada que le pareciera extraño, había sido un simple ruego que nació en lo profundo de su subconsciente antes de exteriorizarlo con inocencia. Y quizás si hubiera prestado un poco de atención a las mejillas sonrojadas de Asuna (tras brindarle una tímida respuesta positiva), y a la forma nerviosa en la que se comportó antes, durante y después de la cena, se hubiera dado cuenta del enorme malentendido que causó su muy inocente (según él) pedido.

Pero Kirito estaba muy ocupado disfrutando de las delicias culinarias de la muchacha, como para percibir el temblor de aquellas manos, o el que apenas haya probado bocado, ni siquiera notó que sus mejillas tenían un adorable tinte rojo, y que hablaba casi sin parar como si estuviera posponiendo algo.

Quizás fue capaz de comprender cuando de súbito ella apagó la luz (pese a que él seguía bebiendo de ese delicioso té de hierbas) y la observó con interrogación, preguntándose porque de pronto estaban a oscuras...

… Claro que lo que Asuna hizo a continuación le dio una clara pista de lo que estaba pensando. Y es que no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, cuando se dirigió a la ventana junto a la pared, y luego de varios segundos de duda y titubeo, desplegó la barra de menú, y de un práctico movimiento removió toda su ropa, quedando vestida en un pequeño conjunto de encaje.

Inmediatamente la falta de luz le activó su visión nocturna, así que gracias a eso y a los débiles haces azules que emitían los faroles de la calle y que entraban por la ventana iluminando todo fantasmalmente, pudo ser consciente de como el cuerpo de la chica se convertía de pronto en un espectáculo único y misterioso que le atraía irresistiblemente. Pese a que ella seguía inmóvil allí, con una mano cruzando su pecho, y su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado en un gesto silencioso de vergüenza. Él sabía que su comportamiento no estaba siendo para nada caballeroso, pero realmente ¿Como podía _no _mirar aquella escultura delicada que brillaba con luz propia en el centro de la habitación? Era como si le pidieran que dejara de respirar.

Y Kirito se sentía un espectador privilegiado, con su boca y ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, mientras los segundos corrían con rapidez, y él no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a estar soñando (y no es que tuviera ese sueño recurrente)

Cuando ella se volvió a él, dejando caer el brazo que había usado a modo de escudo para protegerse, y el muchacho pudo ser aún más consciente de la desnudez sugerente de Asuna, así como del rubor que incendiaba sus mejillas, fue que finalmente comprendió el lío en el que se había metido gracias a sus cándidas palabras. Luego cuando la abochornada muchacha le sugirió que también se quitara la ropa, supo que ya no saldría vivo de ese piso.

Asuna iba a matarlo.

Lenta y dolorosamente.

Aunque esa perspectiva no era del todo _tan _mala si lo pensaba detenidamente...

Armándose del valor que no tenía, levantó las manos con lentitud, e intentando no mirar más de lo debido (pese a que el encaje le atraía irresistiblemente) le explicó lo que había tratado de decir con eso de _'Esta noche quiero estar contigo...'_

El desconcierto, seguido de la vergüenza y luego la furia que inundó el rostro femenino conforme iba comprendiendo su error, no opacó lo increíblemente linda que ella podía verse en un momento humillante como aquel. Y más aún cuando estuvo a punto de desfigurarle la cara usando todo su parámetro de destreza, y escupiéndole insultos y buscando volcar su frustración de alguna forma que no fueran golpes...

Kirito no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esa, y muy pronto halló la manera de enmendar su culpa, y hacerle olvidar tanta turbación. Además mas tarde comprobó lo increíblemente suave que era la piel de ella, y cuan adictivos podían ser sus labios. La sensación de tacto a pesar a ser la simulación de algo real que en Aincrad no existía, no opacaba de ninguna manera la cálida conjunción de sus cuerpos al unirse como si fueran uno. El éxtasis de ese momento no podría definirlo -jamás- en palabras.

Era demasiado hermoso, demasiado cálido, demasiado _bueno _para ser solo una simulación. Para Kirito era real. Era el cuerpo de Asuna en sus brazos, eran sus sonidos, era la textura de su cabello enredado a sus dedos, era el sabor de sus besos tímidos, la suavidad de sus piernas, el latido errático de su corazón que igualaba el suyo. Era el perfume a vainilla, rosas o lo que sea que emanaba de ella, de su piel, de su cabello y que parecía envolverlo como un abrazo tibio, un abrazo de bienvenida. Un abrazo de _Finalmente, estoy en casa_.

…

Luego de esa noche como que todo a su alrededor fue encajando como las piezas de un rompecabezas, y supo inmediatamente que era lo que tenía que hacer. Y eso incluía no separarse -jamás- de esa criatura temperamental y hermosa, que hubo adueñado sus pensamientos desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Exponer sus intenciones no fue tan fácil, siempre existía la duda de que Asuna se negara a su petición, pero la muchacha no representaba el mayor reto (su respuesta había sido afirmativa en medio de una extraña conjunción entre llanto y risa). Su indiscutible líder de gremio, el gran Heathcliff sería el hueso imposible de roer. Si él ya se había negado una vez a darles vacaciones ¿que les aseguraba que esta vez si aceptaría tamaña propuesta?

Kirito había tentado a su suerte, o quizás Heathcliff estaba de buen humor, o bien vio algo en esa peculiar pareja que propinó a que aceptara de buena gana la petición de alejarse por un tiempo de la línea de batalla para tomarse unas vacaciones. Porque eso fue lo que sucedió, en menos de un segundo la joven pareja tuvo su permiso y consentimiento de descansar.

...

Jamás se hubiera imaginado estar en una situación similar en el mundo real. Él, un joven de dieciséis años de edad, recientemente casado con la muchacha más linda de Aincrad, dueño de su propia casa (una preciosa edificación en lo alto de una colina, rodeada de lagos y bosques de coníferas), que independientemente pagaba su propia renta, y que se encargaba de proveer el alimento diario. Todo eso era algo que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que podría llegar a hacer allá en su casa de Japón. En el mundo real Kirito era un jovencito que aún iba a la escuela secundaria, y tenía afición por las computadoras y los juegos online. Además de una relación bastante fría con su familia, también podía ser catalogado como un huraño social, apenas tenía amigos, y poseía grandes problemas para comunicarse y mantener vínculos estables.

Sin embargo aquí en Aincrad, en este mundo virtual en el que llevaba viviendo casi dos años, no solo había hecho algunos amigos leales, sino que había conocido a una hermosa mujer de la que posteriormente se enamoró y con la que luego deseó afianzar su relación, proponiéndole matrimonio. Era extraño, pero por Asuna -la muchacha que ahora dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su hombro y cuello- había cambiado por completo la percepción de la vida. Antes su existencia se componía en ir a la escuela, volver a su casa, almorzar algo rápido (apenas cenaba) y encerrarse en su habitación donde pasaba horas jugando online, o simplemente navegando por Internet. A veces prefería la compañía de su vieja computadora a la de su familia. Sobretodo cuando descubres que tu madre, no es tu madre sino tu tía, y que aquella pequeña niña a quien llamabas hermana es tu prima. Y que la familia a quien creías pertenecer simplemente te había adoptado cuando tus padres biológicos murieron, y que sólo te lo confirmaron porque tú tuviste la decencia de investigar y preguntar.

Ese descubrimiento había puesto todo de cabeza, más sin embargo...

Un ligero roce a su mano izquierda, la que portaba aquella alianza de plata emblema de su reciente matrimonio, lo hizo volver lentamente a la realidad. Allí en ese momento estaba amaneciendo en Aincrad, y su hermosa esposa de cuatro días de antigüedad estaba viéndolo con una sonrisa tímida y vacilante. Había estado hablándole por varios segundos, pero él tan perdido estaba en su mundo de realidades alternas que no se había dado cuenta de ello. Y en su lugar le devolvió la sonrisa, y negando lentamente a la pregunta que bailoteó en los labios de ella, tomó la pequeña mano que enlazaba la suya y la apretó contra su pecho donde latía el corazón.

No necesitó de más acciones o palabras, al menos en eso se mantenía fiel a su otro yo de Japón. Asuna era la única que podía comprender sus silencios, y no se quejaba de ellos.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento más y disfrutar de la sensación íntima de yacer junto a alguien en una cama, de ser consciente de otro cuerpo, de como otras formas se amoldaban a las suyas, y de como ese calor femenino de pronto se había vuelto extremadamente familiar para él.

Sí, ella había cambiado por completo su percepción de la vida. En esa cabaña alejada de monstruos, jefes, líderes y gremios extraños, había encontrado _su _mundo, suoasis. Y esos cuatro días que llevaba de libertad (libertad lejos de sus obligaciones como miembro de _Los Caballeros de Sangre_) se habían convertido en el oxigeno que no sabía que necesitaba, en el descanso, y en la calma tras una larga jornada debatiendo con sus propios demonios internos.

Porque él no era él, y luchaba consigo por la carga del mundo real, por los errores cometidos al principio del juego, y por aquello que aún no le había dicho a Asuna. A pesar de la conexión y la intimidad que flotaba entre ambos, existían diversos detalles que todavía no le había declarado, no los consideraba importante pero...

Cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían en perfecta sincronía, y la sensual danza los envolvía en un apasionado y erótico vaivén Kirito daría lo que fuera para que ella pronunciara su nombre real en aquel momento cumbre.

_Kazuto..._

…

Tan solo dos semanas duró la luna de miel.

Ambos tenían muy en claro que el permiso que Heahtcliff les había otorgado para descansar (y casarse) expiraría en el momento en el que gremio de _Los caballeros de Sangre _decidieran despejar un nuevo piso, y solicitaran su presencia para el combate.

Así que mágicamente las vacaciones se terminaron, y dejaron de ser la joven pareja enamorada de recién casados, para convertirse en los guerreros más poderosos de la Línea Delantera.

Sin embargo la decisión de volver pesaba en el ánimo de Kirito, pese a que su predisposición hacia la lucha no había mermado, había una amarga incertidumbre que se había apropiado de sus pensamientos en los últimos días. Era como si tuviera un raro presentimiento, una sombra oscura de duda sobre ese plan, sobre ese mundo irreal...

No le había dicho ni una sola palabra de eso a Asuna, ella tomó con cierto júbilo la noticia de volver al frente (quizás era la única que echaba de menos las batallas épicas junto a su gremio), así que no consideró menester entorpecer su estado de ánimo. La muchacha decía que algo de ejercicio no les haría mal, vaya, dos semanas lejos del frente y ya sentía que estaban fuera de forma.

Además su entusiasmo era genuino, en comparación al malhumor de él. Ella siempre fue la antítesis de su forma de ser; se evidenciaba en sus atuendos: Kirito vestía de negro, para pasar desapercibido ante el resto del mundo, para refugiarse en sus propias sombras, para no tener que dar explicaciones. En cambio el blanco y carmesí resplandecía en la piel de la muchacha, rimaba con su personalidad, con su característica forma de ser, hacía alarde a ese maldito rasgo suyo de llamar la atención, a ser el centro de todo... a brillar con luz propia.

Y aún ahora mientras con esa sonrisa encantadora le decía que _'no había nada de lo cual preocuparse...' _y que _'Solo hablarían con el líder y muy pronto estarían de regreso en casa...' _él no podía dejar de sentir esa desazón inflamándole el pecho.

Y luego de oír a través de Heathcliff, lo ocurrido con la anterior partida de jugadores que decidió desafiar al jefe del piso 75 -de los cuales ninguno regresó con vida- el mal presentimiento adquirió más fuerza, y se convirtió en algo ineludible. Tanto que luego de la reunión general, y mientras Asuna y él esperaban en esa habitación imponente el momento en el que habían de reunirse con los demás y empezar la travesía, Kirito no pudo callar el borbotón de palabras que subió a sus labios, y en medio de un acto desesperado le rogó a la muchacha, que lo miraba con curiosidad desde el borde izquierdo del escritorio donde estaba sentada, que desistiera de ir al enfrentamiento y que lo esperara allí -en la confortable comodidad del cuartel- a que volviera.

La respuesta le era tan obvia que antes de que ella empezara a hablar, él ya sabía que le diría. Asuna rió brevemente, estaba de buen humor pese al ánimo contrario de su compañero. Y por supuesto, como no podía ser de otra manera ella se negó terminantemente a semejante petición. Los dos debían enfrentar su destino juntos, lado a lado, como la pareja que eran. Y Asuna sabía que corrían un gran riesgo, pero lo prefería a huir sin dar batalla. Prefería hacer algo en lugar de quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Ya lo había hecho una vez al comienzo del juego, y no quería volver a vivir lo mismo. No había forma de ser feliz en un juego de la muerte, su idílica burbuja de dos semanas de luna de miel no habría durado más tiempo que eso. Le dedicó una triste sonrisa cuando el joven le entendió, no había forma de que pudieran seguir en paz hasta no derrotar al último jefe del piso 100.

Ella lo abrazó y lo besó con ternura intentando disolver sus miedos, diciéndole sin palabras _'Que juntos volverían al mundo real, que habrían de buscarse hasta que se encontraran. Que se enamorarían otra vez, y que algún día __unirían__ sus vidas de verdad para nunca más tener que separarse...'_

Sí, la perspectiva que ella le dibujaba era perfecta... sin embargo, cuando tiempo después se encontraron con los demás en el umbral de teletransportación, Kirito ya sabía que algo malo iba a suceder. Miró a Asuna con terror, y por un momento -solo por un momento- se sintió tentado a tomarla de la mano y huir a su casa de campo. Y quizás ella advirtió su miedo, porque inmediatamente rodeó sus dedos con fuerza, y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa llena de seguridad y amor.

Esa fue la última vez que la vio sonreír.

…

Su presentimiento se cumplió no mucho después, cuando fueron capaces de vencer al guardián del piso (pese a que perdieron una docena de hombres en esa victoria), y descubrió quien estaba detrás del poderoso líder de _Los caballeros de sangre_, pues Heathcliff resultó ser solo el disfraz que Kayaba Akihiko había usado para resguardarse en ese juego macabro. Como un titiritero que se divierte manejando los hilos de su marioneta a su antojo e impone su voluntad, y él -Kayaba- era el falso dios de ese mundo que movía los hilos de los jugadores, decidiendo quienes habían de sobrevivir.

Cuando Kirito finalmente entendió eso, que había estado dos años a merced de los caprichos de ese hombre, no dudó en lanzarse contra él y ponerlo en evidencia delante de los supervivientes de aquel encuentro. Su atrevimiento no trajo mucho, solo la verdad de labios del líder del gremio y su aceptación de que sí, él era el creador absoluto de Sword Art Online, y que además sería el jefe más fuerte a enfrentar en el piso número 100.

Pero el joven espadachín sentía tanta rabia, tanta frustración ante tal engaño que no dudó en lanzarse contra él, pese a que sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganar.

En ese momento quizás no estaba pensando en Asuna, sino en sus propios demonios internos, mientras extraía ambas espadas de su espalda, y la rabia, la decepción, la furia y el despecho se mezclaban al recordar todo lo que había sufrido todo ese tiempo a manos de ese ser que no tenía rasguños, y cuya barra de _HP _se encontraba intacta. Toda esa marejada de sentimientos contradictorios se condensó en una sola acción; destruirlo. Pese a los ruegos desesperados de Asuna y del resto de sus compañeros que adivinaron su acción, pero lo que sentía era más fuerte que él, y no podía detenerse ni echarse para atrás.

Y Heathcliff (o Kayaba) aceptó gustoso lo que eso significaba, y le brindó la oportunidad única de terminar aquel maldito juego si lograba vencerlo en un duelo. Cosa que el joven aceptó sin pensar, desoyendo la voz llorosa de Asuna, pero Kirito sabía que si cabía la mínima posibilidad de acabar aquello... y recordaba las palabras de la chica cuando dentro del cuartel general, y en su casa de campo le prometía que en el mundo real lo encontraría y volvería a enamorarse de él... y sabía que _tenía _que intentar. Que no se perdonaría si no aprovechaba esa ultima chance, no solo por él, por sus amigos; por ella, la chica más hermosa de Aincrad, por Yui... ese pequeño angelito que había tenido la suerte de conocer.

Así que aceptó arriesgarlo todo por una última jugada, y así lo dijo, desatando la desesperación colectiva entre los que presenciaban aquel intercambio de palabras, y sobretodo el llanto desconsolado de quien hasta el momento había jurado proteger.

_'Solo quiero que me prometas que sea cual sea el resultado final de este duelo no dejarás que ella acabe con su vida...'_

Eso había sido lo único que pidió antes de enfrentar su destino dispuesto a inmolarse.

Y quizás su plan hubiera funcionado a la perfección si recordara que antes que todo eso empezara, antes de pedirle matrimonio a la chica que ahora lloraba de cara al suelo, antes de matar a Kuradeel, y antes de mudarse a esa casa en el piso 22 y conocer a Yui, Asuna le había jurado vehementemente que iba a protegerlo. Y esa promesa fue tan real, tan apasionada, que en menos de un segundo cuando Kirito vio en alto el filo de la espada sagrada de Heathcliff y supo que había perdido, ella decidió cumplirla interponiéndose entre la espada y él, de modo que el acero la atravesó a toda velocidad, quitándole la vida de un solo tajo.

Kirito fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido cuando el cuerpo de la chica se hizo ligero en sus brazos y empezó a desaparecer, y supo que no le alcanzó el tiempo para decirle que había cumplido su promesa de protegerlo hasta el fin.

Y la desesperación que sintió al ver como su cuerpo se convertía en polígonos que se disolvieron en sus manos, cegó todo razonamiento, y una sola orden latía en su mente.

Matarlo. Matarlo. Matarlo. Vengar la muerte de Asuna. Matarlo.

Y así lo hizo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y pese a que estaba herido de gravedad, atravesó el cuerpo de Heathcliff con el elegante estoque de Asuna, el cual había caído a su lado tras su desaparición.

En ese momento el juego se dio por terminado. El resto de los jugadores que aún quedaban vivos podía finalmente desconectarse y volver a casa.

…

Dos meses habían pasado desde ese día, y como otra tarde más, Kazuto se bajó de su bicicleta, y apoyándola al descuido contra el costado del edificio, se apresuró a entrar antes de que los copos de nieve siguieran mojándole el cabello. Una vez dentro se quitó los guantes, se bajó el cierre de la chaqueta, y tras recuperar el aliento se acercó a la mesa de informes, donde saludó casualmente a una enfermera y esta tras devolverle el saludo le entregó la preciada credencial.

Aquella que le permitiría ver a quien iba a visitar religiosamente cada día. Se colgó la tarjeta al cuello, y con igual prisa se acercó al ascensor marcando el número del piso al que quería ir. Todo dentro de ese hospital era extremadamente lujoso y costoso.

Llegó a la habitación que conocía de memoria, y con la misma reverencia de siempre leyó el nombre allí apostado _Asuna Yuuki_, como si por un momento tuviera miedo de equivocarse,y deslizando la credencial por la ranura, finalmente la puerta se abrió, y él entró conteniendo el aire como hizo ayer, como hará mañana, y rogó silenciosamente a Dios que tras abrir la cortina que los separaba, ella estuviera sentada en la cama, libre del embrujo en el que había caído, y con el horrible casco azul fuera de su cabeza.

Pero cuando desplazó la cortina a un lado, vio que nada había cambiado. Que en esos dos meses la salud de Asuna se mantenía igual, ligada al _Nerve gear_, que ella seguía atada a esa cama, a ese sueño del que aún no había despertado, pese a que él sí.

Que la maldición de SAO seguía carcomiéndole la vida, y Kazuto luchó porque las lágrimas de frustración, de impotencia no le escocieron los ojos al verla allí. Anclada a esa cama especial, a ese casco horrible, a esa maquina que la mantenía con vida aquí en el mundo real.

Y no pudo soportarlo, y como siempre ocurría cada tarde que iba a visitarla, se sentaba junto a la cama de la chica dormida -su propia bella durmiente- y tomando su mano volcaba sus lágrimas y le rogaba que despertara, que finalmente podrían estar juntos, que la pesadilla del mundo virtual se había acabado y que no existía _nada _que les impidiera ser libres, como tantas veces soñaron allá en la casa del piso 22.

- Por favor despierta Asuna... por favor... por favor.

El sonido de su voz se perdió entre la pálida mano que sostenía, sus dedos siguieron yertos, inmóviles a su tacto. Aún el calor que tan bien conocía en SAO aquí era difuso y falto. Pero a él parecía no importarle y siguió el resto de la hora, inutilmente calentando sus extremidades, acomodando su cabello mandarina, poniendo en orden las mantas, mientras el ruego se repetía a veces de sus labios, en su corazón, otras veces en su mente.

_'Despierta Asuna, te estoy esperando...'_

Esa era su rutina desde que hubo despertado dos meses atrás. Pasar la tarde en el hospital junto con ella, hablándole, a veces leyéndole, otras veces llorando desconsolado al verla ahí tan inmóvil, tan yerta... mientras él, Kazuto, se encontraba tan lleno de vida.

- Ya es hora de irme Asuna, pero volveré mañana ¿está bien? Que descanses.

El enorme esfuerzo que hizo para que su voz no se quebrara en tanto depositaba un último beso en los nudillos fríos de la chica, duró hasta que salió de la habitación, tomó el ascensor para descender, y ya en la planta baja entregara la credencial con una sonrisa forzada a la enfermera que lo miró con pena evidente. Ya entonces en la calle, y mientras pedaleaba sobre la bicicleta rumbo a su hogar, finalmente permitió que las lágrimas de impotencia fluyeran y se mezclaran con el frío, con su ropa, con el aire antes de convertirse en nada y desaparecer.

…

_nota:_

_Este es mi primer fic de Sao no lo puedo creer! No hace ni dos meses que descubrí esta serie gracias a mi hermano, y desde entonces me obsesioné con este adorable par._

_Este fic es un especie de experimento para ver que tanto podía hacer con las emociones que dejaron en mí tras ver los primeros trece capitulos de Sword Art Online, y quise reflejar desde el punto de vista de Kirito como fueron los momentos cumbre entre ellos (sé que me faltaron muchos detalles como Yui, Liz, Silica y Sachi) pero realmente quería ahondar solo en Kirito y Asuna y como se vería todo des una óptica mas o menos diferente._

_Perdón por mis manotazos de ahogado! Vale aclarar que estaba viendo la serie cuando empecé a escribir esto y por ende puede tener incoherencias, al momento me puse al corriente con todo (todo si, me falta solo leer el arco de Alicization)_

_No sé que más decir solo que Kirito y Asuna son mi pareja favorita de anime, que estoy absolutamente obsesionada con ellos y... que pronto escribiré dos fics más si el tiempo me permite._

_Gracias por leer! _

_Sumi Chan._


End file.
